


Trashed and Scattered

by phasha18



Category: Wolves (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: What if Connor didn't die? What if Connor and Cayden were able to form some kind of relationship with the help of Connor's sister - Cayden's aunt?AU version of the movie obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters from Wolves they belong to David Hayter. I do own Alexis Craft._

**Trashed and Scattered**

_My name is Alexis Craft, I was born Alexis Slaughter. When I was younger my older brother Connor Slaughter was in a forbidden relationship with my best-friend Lucinda. That relationship resulted in my nephew Cayden Richards being born. It was my job to protect him from Connor ever finding out about him, and I failed. I was the one that took Cayden from the Tollerman family home and escaped with him to the city that he was adopted into, I took up a job near by and moved into the house next door to keep an eye on him. But I wasn't there the night he first changed, the night he discovered what he was. I told his adoptive family that I needed to be a part of his life, I never said why. The night that his adoptive parents were killed, he ran - he thought he killed them, I knew better I could sense it. Cayden grew up calling me 'Aunt Lexi' that was what they had told him to call me. The following isn't told by me, but by an outsider, and observer if you will._

~*~*~

Late one night Alexis Craft received a phone call, all she could hear on the other end was scared heavy breathing before the person hung up. When she turned on the news the following morning she saw her nephew's face plastered all over the screen. Alexis went about her morning routine as normal before going and handing in a resignation letter that she had, had written for circumstances just like this. Alexis then made a phone call to John Tollerman, to let him know that Cayden had discovered what he was and that he was scared.

"John, it's Alexis. Cayden found out about what he is, I don't know how long it will be before he discovers Lupine Ridge," Alexis left a voice message on John's phone before packing up some of her belongings and piling them into her van. 'Come on Cayden, give me some clue as to where you are?' Alexis thought to herself before she shut the door on the van and locked it. She'd put on some running gear, so that she could go for a run through the woods that backed on to Cayden's house. Although the house was roped off with police tape she had been able to get a good scent of what had happened. Alexis ran through the woods smelling the air and everything around her in an attempt to get a fix on what direction Cayden had travelled in.

Alexis stopped running after an hour, when her phone rang with John returning her phone call. John told her that he'd keep an eye out for the young boy, even if he didn't know what he looked like. Alexis being Connor's sister also meant that she was a pure-bred wolf, that was her one advantage over some of the wolves in Lupine. After a couple of months Alexis made her way to Lupine Ridge where she headed straight for her family home that was hers after her brother had made the decision to live in the mountains.

“Hi Clara, is John home?” Alexis had called John's home again, and his wife Clara had answered. “It's Alexis,”

“He's out in the barn. You know he's safe,” Clara answered as John and Cayden walked in for lunch. “John, it's for you,” Clara handed the phone to John and motioned to Cayden causing the older man to walk onto the front porch.

“Alexis, he found his way here. Just like you thought he would,” John told her, looking back inside as he spoke. Clara and Cayden were in the kitchen getting ready to have lunch. “Gave him a job as a farmhand, come around tonight have dinner with us,”

“John that's going to look just a little bit odd don't you think?” Alexis sighed, she knew that she couldn't turn up without it looking suspicious. So far she had managed to stay out of Angel's bar and out of sight of all the wolves that knew her.

“Tell him you grew up here, that's not a lie,” John told her, he heard swearing on the other end of the phone, which had him let out a small laugh.

“Fine, I'll be there,” Alexis sighed, resigned to the fact that she had to turn up at some stage. Alexis didn't like the idea of going to the Tollerman's but what else was she supposed to do?

A few hours later and Alexis found herself getting ready to go to the house that she and Lucinda spent hours playing in the corn fields. Before she knew it she was standing on the front porch knocking on the door. Inside she could hear Clara and John telling Cayden to answer the door. Alexis took a deep breath as she came face to face with her nephew.

“Aunt Lexi?” Cayden questioned, shocked to see her standing in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Cayden, I never did tell you about where I grew up,” Alexis smiled at him, pulling the young teenager into a hug.

“Aunt Lexi, what are you talking about?” Cayden questioned as Alexis followed him into the house. “John, Clara this is my Aunt Lexi,”

“Cayden, I've known you for your entire life. But I grew up here in Lupine Ridge,” Alexis told him, as she briefly forced her facial features to change and then change back again. “I'm just like you, and I'm so sorry that I never told you,” Alexis said as Cayden turned around to face her.

“Did you know what I was?” Cayden questioned, as Clara walked over to Alexis and gave the young woman a hug. Alexis nodded, what else could she do. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I made a promise to someone a long time ago that I wouldn't, that I would protect you," Alexis told him, she wasn't certain that he knew who is parents were just yet.

"He knows about Lucinda and Connor," John told her, but did he really know the truth like Alexis had known.

"Your mother was my best-friend," Alexis left it at that she didn't think that he needed to know that Connor was her older brother all in one day. “Luce was twenty-one, I was eighteen,”

Cayden looked between John, Clara, Angel and Alexis wondering what else weren't they telling him. Before anyone could do anything he took off towards the mountains. Alexis looked at Angel and John before she tore off after him. When she caught up with him she grabbed his arm spinning him towards her.

"Cayden, you can't tell Connor that I'm here. Promise me that you won't, I'll explain more later - I promise," Alexis begged with her nephew, she didn't want her brother knowing that she was home after being gone for so long. "It's a long story,"

"Aunt Lexi, if I can even call you that. Why did you lie to me?" Cayden questioned, they were standing in the middle of the woods staring at each other.

"I'll always be your Aunt Lexi. I did it to protect you, but looking back it feels like it did more harm than actual good," Alexis answered before getting ready to run back down to the Tollerman's. "Be careful Cayden, he's more dangerous than you know," with that Alexis took off back to the Tollerman's to wait for Cayden to return from seeing her brother.

Alexis made her way back to the Tollerman's before she heard sounds that she didn't like so headed back towards where she had left Cayden and stayed hidden behind the tree-line. Connor couldn't know that his sister was home, she was one of the only wolves aside from Cayden that could hurt him in some way. Alexis watched as Cayden ran and jumped over the cliff, or more like fell over the cliff with his multiple injuries that could kill him if he wasn't found. Alexis waited until Connor and his pack had gone before she ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down, she had climbed up and down this particular cliff since she was child. She walked over to the part of the cliff that contained the most shrubbery and slowly made her way down stopping before she got all the way to the bottom as she saw the one person that she didn't want to see standing over him.

As soon as she was certain he was gone Alexis made her way down to the bottom of the cliff and picked up Cayden and carried him back to the Tollerman's house before she went to confront her brother. Alexis sat with Cayden for as long as she could before Clara, Angel and John walked back into his room. She needed to see that Cayden was safe before she left him.

“He won't listen to me, Angel darling you have to make him change,” Alexis looked behind her at the young girl before smiling at John and Clara. “I'm going for a run,” Alexis stood up and then went outside, taking off her jacket and leaving it on the front porch.

“Cayden, you have to run. If you don't you will die,” Angel told him, she had to some how make him listen to her. “I know it hurts,but you have to change,”

“Dear boy, run! You need to do it's how we heal,” Alexis called through the window before she took off running.

In the woods Connor was standing in his camp ground making his pack run as he thought about what Cayden had told him. He didn't believe a word the teenager had said to him, and felt that something was missing from what he was being told. Alexis ran, as fast as she could straight to Connor's camp it hadn't changed at all since she had left.

“Cayden is yours Connor,” Alexis said as she came to a halt in front of her big brother and knocked one of his pack to the ground. “I know that he told you and that, that's why you did what you did to him,”

“You're lying!” Connor growled at his baby sister, as he stayed standing where he was.

“I'm not, yes I hid the truth from you...Lucinda's father would have killed him if he found out that he was alive,” Alexis told him, she had to think of a way to explain why she had left with Cayden. “Luce, she made me promise that I'd look after him no matter what,”

“Get out Alexis!” Connor growled at her, Alexis growled back and ran at him pinning him against the wall.

“Look me in the eyes Connor and then tell me that I'm lying,” Alexis stared at her brother as she held him against the wall before Kino moved to pull her off him. “Come near me Kino and I rip your throat out,” she growled sensing that he was behind her, Alexis was stronger than him like her brother.

“Kino, back down and run,” Connor commanded as he stared his sister in the eyes to determine if what she was saying was the truth. After Kino had left them Alexis stepped away from Connor still staring him in the eyes.

“Not once have I lied to you. Skirted around the truth, yes. But lied never,” Alexis told him, still not completely backing away from him. “Find me when you're ready for the full truth,” with that Alexis left her brother and ran, she ran as fast as she could back to the Tollerman's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Alexis made it back to the Tollerman's in time to see Angel making Cayden run. Alexis smiled before she made her way inside to talk with John and Clara. Inside Alexis found John and Clara sitting in their living room, she wanted to know exactly what they had told Cayden about who he was when they had revealed it to him. Less than hour later and John was in his shed, and Alexis could hear Cayden formulating a plan outside with Angel. Cayden told Angel to pack her bags and meet him at the motel at the bottom of the hill as he couldn't let her get hurt. Alexis worried about her nephew more than what he realised.

“Cayden, you can't kill him YOU will regret it for the rest of your life. He's your father and he's my brother,” Alexis was talking to Cayden as he continued with his plan. “Who told you about...” Alexis started to say as they heard screaming coming from inside the Tollerman's house. “Go!”

“Come with me, I won't kill him,” Cayden didn't intend on killing him only injuring and he wanted his aunt to see that. He just wanted his father to pay for what he was.

“I swore off all of this the day that I took you and left this place,” Alexis sighed, before she found herself chasing after her nephew, half changing as she ran before changing back again.

“Aunt Lexi,” Cayden stopped running briefly, as Alex caught up to him. “I trusted you!”

“Cayden, I have looked out for you for the past nineteen years and I'm not about to stop,” Alexis paused before they both continued to run, Alexis ran but Cayden was slightly faster than her only slightly.

“Why did you lie to me?” Cayden questioned as they ran back to the house, he had been wondering this since he had found out who he was.

“I tried to protect you, you are my flesh and blood and I love you. Connor never forced your mother into anything, they loved one another,” Alexis replied as they arrived at the house to find it vacant and turned upside-down. “I know where they went,” Cayden let out scream as Alexis put her hand on his shoulder, it was a wonder that Connor hadn't had his men grab her. Alexis smelled the air and closed her eyes letting her nose do the talking.

“What? How?” Cayden screamed at the top of his lungs before Alexis covered his mouth abruptly with her hand only taking it away when Cayden stopped screaming.

A few short moments later and Alexis was running with Cayden close behind her to where her brother and his wolves camp was. Together they had formulated a plan which would see Alexis run through the corn fields and straight back to the Tollerman house with John. They needed to protect her nephew from her brother at all costs. Alexis raced in front of Connor pulling him off Angel as Kino went to grab hold of her. Alexis growled at Kino grabbing hold of his arm and thrusting it backwards causing him to screech. Fighting ensued before Cayden and Alexis took off through the woods with Connor and his men close behind them.

“Connor! You don't want to kill him, trust me,” Alexis growled at her brother and grabbing hold of Cayden as she ran. “Connor tell Cayden the truth about his mother!” Cayden and Alexis ran through the woods while Angel let John, Clara and Gail out of the cage. The two of them ran till they reached the Tollerman house.

Connor growled at his sister, as he grabbed hold of Cayden and threw him over his head and straight into a haystack. Standing back Alexis watched as the two men started to tear one another apart before Cayden was clearly winning the fight. Alexis stared at her brother and nephew watching as Connor transformed back into a human.

“Cayden, listen to Connor, please,” Alexis grabbed hold of Cayden again as Connor told him the story of what actually happened between her brother and her best-friend. “Wild Joe!” Alexis transformed before her brother and nephew, she wasn't about to let Joe murder her brother. Wild Joe made moves towards Connor advancing on him.

“Aunt Lexi!” Cayden looked at Alexis watching as the older woman ran straight at Joe and threw him as he lunged at Connor. Alexis fought with Wild Joe, she knew that deep down her brother wasn't a monster and that Joe had been behind everything.

“Connor, run!” Alexis growled not giving Joe the opportunity to rip his throat out. “Cayden, now!” as she and Cayden took hold of Joe and pushed him straight onto one of the manure patches that Cayden had set up. Alexis growled at Joe again as the man went to move from the manure patch. She picked up he older man and threw him onto the patch again. “Back off Joe!” Alexis slashed at his back at the same time.

“John,” Cayden motioned for the older man to make the shot that he knew he had to do while Alexis ran off to find where Connor had ended up.

As Alexis ran, she heard the gun shot looking back she saw the barn on fire and the ground where the manure had been flying up into the sky with fragments and debris from Wild Joe's body. Alexis continued to run until she came across Connor slumped against a tree, sighing she came to a halt in front of him. Connor gave her a weak smile before abruptly passing out against the tree. Alexis slapped her brother across the face waking him up.

“Connor shift and run now or you will die, and never get to know your son,” Alexis told him, she knew exactly what sort of man her nephew had grown up into and he needed to see that. “Cayden is the smartest, and bravest kid that I know – he got the fire from you,” She never thought that she would have to tell her older brother something that all wolves knew.

“What do you even know about him?” Connor growled watching as Alexis shifted into her wolf form and took off running. “Alexis!” Connor growled forcing himself to partially shift and run after her.

“Catch me and I'll tell you,” Alexis laughed still running as fast as she could, she had a feeling that Connor in the state that he was in would not be able to catch her. Alexis grinned, turning around as she ran, she had always been able to run backwards something that Connor failed at.

“Alexis what do you know of the boy?” Connor growled as he stopped running and leant against a tree, catching his breath before he continued again.

“That boy is your son, and like I said he's smart and brave like is mother and like you,” Alexis told her brother as they ran, she stopped as she reached the edge of the cliff. “Connor, I miss the old you not this ass wipe of man that you've become,”

“How do you know so much about him?” Connor questioned, coming to a halt beside her and being almost completely healed.

“I did what Lucinda asked me to do, Luce asked me to run and to take him with me. I took him from John's home and ensured that he got adopted and then moved near the family telling them that I was his aunt,” Alexis paused before she continued to talk. “Luce signed all the relevant papers that lead to him being put up for adoption, your name was never mentioned,” Alexis answered as honestly as she could, she hadn't planned on ever telling her brother the truth but Wild Joe changed that.

Connor and Alexis stood talking at the top edge of the cliff where Alexis told Connor everything that she knew about Cayden, leaving out what happened when he first turned as he had no one to turn to. As they talked Cayden turned up, he had planned to go away with Angel but first he needed to see his aunt and his father.

“Cayden, come here,” Alexis smiled at him and held her arm out to him Cayden let out a small smile and walked over to her and hugged her.

“Aunt Lexi, tell me about my mother?” Cayden questioned, wrapping his arms around Alexis and hugging her before he glanced at his father.

“She was my best-friend, we did everything together and then she fell in love with my brother – your father,” Alexis told him, as she kept his arms around him. “She was the kindest soul, and that's what Connor saw in her. He hasn't always been an ass-butt,”

“How long had you known her for?” Cayden was curious to learn more about his mother and his father even if it was from his aunt.

“A long time, since we were children,” Alexis replied, watching as Connor looked the young man up and down. “Connor, take it or leave it but Cayden is your son...teach him to be a wolf,”

“Don't tell me what to do,” Connor growled at her, Alexis simply smiled at her older brother and then at Cayden who hadn't moved from beside his aunt in a way he was still slightly confused by everything.

“Aunt Lexi, how did you even know where I'd end up?” Cayden questioned, glancing at Alexis but not taking his eyes off of Connor.

“Your instinct was to find your birth parents, and that lead you here...And the fact that I could smell Wild Joe in your house,” Alexis answered, she had to start telling the truth eventually. Alexis sighed she was starting to put herself in the middle of what she swore that she would never do.

Connor looked at Cayden and then Alexis, wondering just how Wild Joe had known who Cayden was to begin with. The only problem was that Wild Joe was dead, Alexis and Cayden had made sure of that. Connor let out a low growl which Alexis reciprocated causing Cayden to take a small step away from her. Alexis leant forward and slapped Connor, the older man wincing, as everything that Wild Joe and Cayden had done to him hadn't healed completely.

“Damn it Connor keep running,” Alexis said watching as her brother winced. “Cayden no more of the fighting please, I can't lose my brother and nephew at the same time,” Alexis needed to convince the two of them that they didn't need to fight she couldn't lose them both after already losing her best-friend so long ago.

“Stop telling me what to do!” Connor stated, he was getting annoyed but knew that what she was saying was the truth.

“Then stop being a stubborn ass-wipe,” Alexis said pushing him to make him run. “Come on you two, I don't give two hoots if you're tired or not, you need to run to heal you know as well as I do,” Alexis started running, both men knew that running was the only way that they would get anything out of her.

“I thought you said that you left all of this behind you,” Cayden said running as he caught up with Alexis, both of them slowing to a jog to allow Connor to catch up. It wasn't like him to be so slow.

“I did, I tried being human for the most part. You'll learn that you can't always stay a human sometimes the wolf side takes over,” Alexis told him, as she turned around and started to run backwards. “I get hurt I run, why do you think I purposely took you on all those runs when you were a child?”

“You took him running?” Connor questioned, as he ran behind Alexis and Cayden, Alexis still running backwards.

“Most weekends, I took him while his adoptive parents went out,” Alexis answered stopping for a split second as she looked Connor up and down before running again.

They continued to run before they stopped at the house where Connor and Alexis had grown up, Connor had all but forgotten about the family home, he hadn't gone near it in close to twenty years. Alexis had visited it on occasion making sure that it was clean and that it would never go to shambles, before moving back into it not long after Cayden had returned to Lupine Ridge. Cayden thought about all the times that he and his aunt had gone running when he was younger and it all started to make sense, she ran even when she hurt and now he understood why.


End file.
